A nonvolatile memory device based on a resistance change film has been proposed as a memory device. The resistance change film exhibits a plurality of resistance states relatively different in resistance depending on the magnitude of voltage applied to the resistance change film and the control of application time. The resistance state in response to the application voltage is used to record information.
Improvement in read disturb immunity is required in such memory devices.